


Want

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black only wants one thing - a certain Gryffindor named Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Regulus Black wasn't one to fall in love. He wasn't one to spend ninety-five percent of his day thinking about one person and nothing else. He definitely wasn't one to be foolish enough to fall for a Gryffindor. He wasn't one who believed in love at first sight either.

Though, it seems he'd been proving himself wrong recently. He tried to push the thoughts away but they just kept reappearing in his head and it frustrated him more than ever.

What would Sirius say? Regulus dreaded to think.

Meal times were Regulus's favourite time of the day. He'd position himself perfectly, so he had a great view of a certain Gryffindor.

He couldn't tell anybody about this. Not only was he in love with a Gryffindor, but said Gryffindor wasn't even female. Nor was he pureblood.

Regulus's eyes swept across the Great Hall until they landed on Remus Lupin, walking in with his friends. Regulus envied his brother. He watched as Sirius talked to Remus and he watched as Remus started laughing and nudged Sirius with his elbow.

Oh, how he wanted a relationship like that with Remus.

Why did his brother get everything?

Regulus watched as Remus sat down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. He stared at those eyes. Those eyes of pure amber, that just seemed to melt Regulus's heart.

He stared at Remus's mouth as it quirked up in a smile. He wondered what it would feel like with those lips against his. He wondered what it would be like running his fingers through Remus's hair.

When Remus's eyes met his all of a sudden, Regulus felt as though his heart had just stopped then and there. He wanted to shift his eyes elsewhere to hide the fact that he'd been staring, but it's like his brain wasn't listening to him.

He could feel his cheeks growing hotter. This didn't happen to him. He was a _Black_. Blacks didn't blush. He hated this feeling.

Remus was still staring. Regulus decided to do something he never thought he'd have the courage to do.

He smiled at Remus.

To his astonishment, Remus smiled back warmly. Regulus's heart seemed to speed up to an impossible pace as he revelled in what had just happened.

And then Remus was looking away again and he was smiling at Sirius instead, and Regulus's one moment of pure happiness was gone in an instant and his heart rate had slowed down and he felt sick.

Remus would never want him.

He closed his eyes. Oh, what it would be like to be Sirius for one day. Just one day.


End file.
